1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveying chain for a conveying means of a conveying device, comprising a plurality of chain links which are connected to one another, wherein the chain links via joint connections are connected to one another in a manner pivotable in each case about a first axis and a second axis aligned perpendicularly to the first axis, into the conveying chain. The invention moreover relates to a chain link for a conveying chain according to the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Chain conveyors, with which a conveying member, such as grippers or plate elements for example, is led along a revolving track through a conveying device by way of a conveying chain, are generally known.
Thus for example, the document EP-A-1 975 093 describes a side bow conveying chain which is formed from inner chain links and outer chain links. The individual chain links are connected to one another via a type of universal joint connection and have two pivot axes which are perpendicular to one another. The outer chain links moreover comprise connection locations, via which carrier plates can be fastened with a positive fit. The guiding of the conveying chain is effected here via sleeve-like projections on the outer chain links which lie on the guide track. This conveying chain has the disadvantage that this is still constructed of a multitude of different components, such as e.g. outer chain links and inner chain links.
A modular conveying system with a modularly constructed conveying belt is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,305. The conveying belt itself is constructed of individual joints and comprises bending sections to the side, which engage around a guide strip. Although the conveying system is likewise constructed in a modular manner, individual components or links are only suitable for the design of a certain belt conveyor.
DE 2118232 describes a conveying device with a conveying chain which is constructed of chain links of the same type. The chain links each comprise a fork-like receiver, into which a coupling piece of an adjacent chain link engages, said adjacent chain link being connected to the fork-like receiver via a round rod designed as a joint pivot. The chain here has exclusively the function of a pulling means. Other functions are not assigned to the conveying chain. The conveying member which here consists of plates is fastened on the round rods which lead laterally away from the chain links.
EP-A-1 902 978 also describes a plate conveyor with individual carrier plates which are movably connected to one another. Runner rollers are fastened on the carrier plates. The carrier plates thus themselves form the chain links.